Pokémon Oneshots
by Danny199
Summary: So here I will be posting oneshots about Pokémon, so if you like it, get inside and have fun reading.


**Tricky Situations**

"I won't give in!" Daniel, a 14 year old boy from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region, was clearing up his eyes from the just created dust. His dark black hair was blown all out of its usual model, but he could fix that later.

Before him, a green/brown creature called Torterra stood back up, after being knocked down by another giant creature: Hippowdon.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" An elderly lady listening to the name Bertha asked. "I mean, you're Tentacruel is already defeated and it seems like your Torterra is also facing difficulties."

"I'm continuing. Tentacruel was still a little worn out from your colleague Aaron and his bugs." Daniel said, as he swept the remaining dust off his brown/blue t-shirt and his blue pants.

The two were fighting in a special battle area, reserved for Elite 4 members only. Bertha's was mainly filled with rocks and dust, as she specialized in ground types.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Torterra grunted and started to glow completely green, as two rows of brown colored roots started to rise from the ground.

Hippowdon eyes looked fearful just moments before it was pushed into the ground with an enormous force.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle." The judge simply announced, but Bertha, as an expert, already knew it couldn't take that attack. Not after surviving a Bubble beam from Tentacruel and a Razor Leaf from Torterra.

"Well done Hippowdon, you can rest now. Gliscor, you're up." A giant bat-like purple colored creature emerged from the red light, the same light that had just absorbed Hippowdon.

"Let's directly start with Ice Fang, Torterra needs to recharge." Bertha got a smile on her face.

Daniel smiled to. "Maybe it needs to recharge, but that doesn't mean I can't switch out. Weavile, the stage is all yours!"

"No, you can't…" "Weavile, Ice Shard!" Weavile created four ice spears and send them towards Gliscor, which was blown into the ground, knocked out at once.

"Gliscor, return." Bertha scratched her chin, something she would always do when she was facing difficulties. This was one of the worst ones, losing two Pokémon within seconds. "This isn't over yet." She murmured.

"Rhyperior, go!" A giant creature appeared from the red stream, as it screamed what could only be the roar of a monster.

"Wow." Daniel was too impressed to be serious. He had never seen this Pokémon before, and he had no idea what it was.

 _Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of_ _Rhydon_ _. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand,_ _causing the stone in its hand to launch_ _. This Rhyperior is a level 55 male. Known moves: Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Megahorn and Avalanche._

"Weavile, don't give in, use Metal Claw, that will do." Weavile's left claw started to glow in a grey color, as it charged the giant creature in front of it.

Rhyperior, take the hit, and when it is close, use Rock Wrecker." As Weavile hit Rhyperior, it's eyes suddenly widened as it realized what it had walked into. Out of the two holes of Rhyperior's hands, small rocks started to gather until they were a big rock, only to be thrown towards Weavile.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon directly fell to the ground, knocked out at once.

"No!" Daniel ran forward to grab Weavile, while Rhyperior was silently recharging for its next attack.

"Send out your next Pokémon young boy." Bertha said friendly but firmly.

"Weavile, return. You did great. Torterra, you are back up." The big green creature reappeared at the battlefield.

"Are you sure?" Bertha asked, but Daniel nodded. "More sure than I'll ever be. Torterra, use Frenzy Plant."

Big green roots started to shoot from out of the ground towards Rhyperior, who was not moving and was being forced into the wall.

"Hah, that will do." Daniel said happily, and Torterra made a happy growl, but that all was gone when Rhyperior was still standing.

"Now, Avalanche." Bertha ordered, and Rhyperior nodded and roared. A big black cloud appeared above Torterra, and shards of ice fell down on him. Torterra roared in pain and distress, as collapsed to the ground.

"Torterra!"

"Torterra is knocked out, wait what?" The referee stopped in the midst of his sentence, as Torterra stood back up, now looking angry.

"What!" Bertha was surprised.

Rhyperior growled.

"Torterra, you're still ready to fight?" Daniel asked.

Torterra nodded. "Okay great. Let's go with Earthquake." Torterra directly stamped into the ground, and the entire arena started to shake.

Both Daniel and Bertha went on their knees to prevent falling, the referee didn't and did fell. The only thing visible was an angry Torterra looking at a just as angry Rhyperior.

"Now Rhyperior, use Megahorn!" Bertha ordered.

Rhyperior's horn started to glow and he sprinted forward, hitting the Continent Pokémon and smashing it further into the ground.

As the dust cleared, Torterra was knocked out on the ground, while Rhyperior was collapsing as well.

"Both Torterra and Rhyperior are unable to battle." The referee announced as soon as he was back on his feet, clearing the dust of his blue t-shirt and pants.

"Golem go!"

"Staraptor, you're up!"

Bertha released a big, turtle-like creature while Daniel let a big bird take place on the battle field.

"Hah, a Flying type against my Golem, that is a little bit arrogant." Bertha smiled.

"Staraptor, Close Combat!" Staraptor's wings and beak started to glow red as it hit Golem with everything it got. Golem grunted as it had to take the hit, but didn't fall, not even after Staraptor had flown away.

"What?" Daniel was shocked by how strong Golem was.

"That's called Sturdy boy, it's his ability. Now Golem, use Thunder Punch."

Golem's left claw started to glow in a yellow sprite as it ran forward towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, fly up and dodge it." Staraptor was just in time to avoid Megaton Pokémon from electrocuting him.

"Now, Sandstorm."

"Staraptor, use Close Combat, once again."

The Predator Pokémon went as fast as he could, but Golem set up the Sandstorm faster, so within seconds, neither Daniel or Staraptor could see a thing.

"Thunder Punch again!" Bertha commanded.

"Staraptor, fly up again." Daniel screamed.

Staraptor couldn't hear the command clearly through the storm but, realizing what his trainer could have asked, he flew up, but was too late.

The shock blasted the sandstorm away, and resulted in Golem standing above a fainted Staraptor.

"Return Staraptor, you did a great job." Daniel sighed.

"I know you are still are a little worn out by battling Aaron, but I really need you. Arcanine, go!"

A giant tiger/lion looking beast appeared on the battle field.

"Now, use Extreme Speed." Daniel commanded, hoping it would be enough.

"Golem, Earthquake, now."

Arcanine disappeared in a flash of white light, which hit Golem full on, causing it to stop creating an Earthquake. Arcanine went visible again.

"Now, Flare Blitz!" Daniel cried, but it wasn't needed anymore, Golem had already fallen to the ground.

"Golem is unable to battle, Arcanine wins this round."

"I hope you got a plan for my final Pokémon, Whiscash, go!" Bertha let out a blue fish with two long whiskers growing from its mouth.

"Whiscash, use Aqua Tail!"

"Arcanine, Wild Charge!"

Arcanine, being faster, hit Whiscash with the Wild Charge right on, but Whiscash easily absorbed the Electricity, only to slam Arcanine away with Aqua Tail.

"Whiscash is besides a Water type also a Ground type boy." Bertha explained. "She doesn't take damage from Electric type moves."

Daniel grind his teeth. He remembered it, but how could he beat it?

"Arcanine, return. You did really well." Daniel returned the Legendary Pokémon.

What to do now? He had only one choice.

"Chingling, you're up!" A small Pokémon with two bells at his face appeared.

"Now, use Confusion!"

Chingling's eyes started to glow red as it lifted Whiscash up in the sky, but quickly had to drop it again, cause it was too heavy.

"Seems like I have you outmatched." Bertha smiled. "Now, use Aqua Tail again."

Whiscash's tail started to glow, but instead of hitting Chingling, it hit itself.

"What's happening?" Bertha asked surprised.

"Confusion has a change of actually confusing the target." Daniel explained. "So you're Whiscash will only hit itself, while we hit it as well, Chingling, use Shadow Ball!"

The Bell Pokémon created a ball of purple energy that it released at Whiscash, which exploded in her face.

"Whiscash, try Aqua Tail again" Bertha tried, but she saw Whiscash hit itself again.

"Chingling, Shadow Ball, once more." The second Shadow Ball once again exploded in Whiscash's face, which blew it against the wall.

"Whiscash is unable to battle, Chingling is the winner. This makes Daniel from Sandgem Town the winner of this match."

"Return Chingling, you did great, thank you." Daniel said relieved.

"Well done boy, congratulations." Bertha walked over to him after she returned Whiscash to her Pokéball. The two trainers shook hands.

"Now move on to Flint, and good luck."

"Thank you."

Daniel left the room, to find an elevator. He released all his Pokémon to give them a Potion and something to eat.

"Flint's up next, are you guys ready?" A joint growl out of six mouths was his answer.

"Okay, let's go!."

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Liked this oneshot? Well, great, cause I'm organizing a quiz. I will describe**


End file.
